King Francis
Francis II of France is the 15-year old Prince of France, the son of King Henry and Queen Catherine, and next inline for the throne. He has been engaged to Mary Stuart, Queen of Scotland since they were both children. Must See Episodes * Pilot * Hearts and Minds Personality Early Life Queen Mary of Scotland, and Prince Francis I of France met when they were both around 7 years old. They were introduced at French Court and played together along with Francis older half brother Sebastian. They were considered playmates and were educated together while in the French Court. They were constantly seen running up and down the stairs, making fun of each other and playing games in the court yard. Two years later Mary was forced to leave Scotland after an assassination attempt on her life was made by the English. Mary fled back to Scotland for another six years. Season 1 * Pilot Prince Francis rushed up a long staircase of steps, adjusting his clothing. There he meets Sebastian who informs him that their father, King Henry has been looking for him and is annoyed at his absence. Bash warns him, his mother Catherine is inside too. Then walks off, stating now that be has arrive, he himself can do as he wishes and leaves. Francis walked in, greeting his sister Elisabeth who has her ladies-in waiting all moving around her, making sure her dress is perfect for her wedding later that evening. Francis briefly looks at Natalia Tiannå as he makes it the rest of the way to his bickering parents. The subject of his marriage to Mary Queen of Scots is brought up. Francis protests saying she "She had skinny legs, a missing front tooth, and opinions" last he remembered when they were children. His father scoffs at his to grow up and makes a snide remark at his wife. King Henry reminds them they want Mary at court as an alliance. Henry soon after leaves the room once his clothing is finished being adjusted by the Royal tailor. Leaving both his son and wife unhappy with him. Francis is annoyed at his father for snapping at him, and his mother comfort him. Reminding him his wedding won't happen until she says it will. Trumpets sounds at the entire Fresh Court arrive to greet the Scottish Queen who will be arriving soon. Francis makes his way down to the courtyard with his older brother giving him a snide smile at the whole situation. Francis who cuts across the grass to meet Mary where she stands. They exchange hellos and Marry sheepishly talks on, loosing her composure. Both appear happy at the physical appearance of the other. They are no longer the young chidden they once knew. Francis and Mary walk arm-in-arm down the line of castle members towards the King and Queen of France for a proper introduction. Francis is first annoyed at Mary for finding him, but they soon start to talking. Mary question why he is making a sward, and Francis says in another life he could have been a blacksmith, or if the kingdom falls he could go into hiding as one. Mary tells him he would never have to, as she wound save him. They have a bit of a heart-to-heart on the hardships of being a royal and all the expectations. Francis walks into his room to see Natalia waiting for him. His is unsure if he wants to continue seeing her now that Mary, his future wife has arrived in France. But Natalia convinces him. Francis hears a knock on his door and he answers, annoyed it’s Mary, and tells her to go away. She asks why he's so annoyed and realized he's with someone inside his room. He gets angrier with Mary and he slams the door in her face. That evening at Elizabeth and Philip's Wedding everyone is celebrating with a grand party as Elisabeth of ValoisElisabeth and Philip have their first dance. Later all five Scottish girls then spontaneously decide to take off their shows and dance. They all dance in a circle as feathers drop from the ceiling. After the Bedding ceremony francis is still in the ball romm talking with some men when he sees Mary. They talk and Francis apologizes, but it is not long before they are fighting again. Francis tells Mary he is allowed to do what he wants and she needs to follow rules. He also informs her, they will only marry if it is right for France. Mary is hurt by both his words and his dislike for her. The next day Francis and Mary talk and fight again. They almost kiss but don't. Notes Historical Notes * Francis is named after his grandfather on his father's side. * Prince Francis is actually 13 in the year 1557. Category:Male Category:French Category:Royal Category:Character Category:Prince